


FW: Second Chances

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #001-second chances, Community: fandomweekly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Law gets a second chance with Cora-san. Ace gets a second chance at life.





	1. Law

**Author's Note:**

> For FandomWeekly on Dreamwidth for Second Chances
> 
> Chapter one is Law and Cora-san.  
> Chapter two is Ace

Law looked down at the message tube.

This was a dying dream. He was sure of it. Had been bleeding out after that fight, and while the situation had been chaotic, the pirate remembered bits of it in clear detail.

The Scalpel being destroyed, yellow paint blackening as the unnatural heat melted metal. Strawhat-ya’s vest being dyed a darker red as blood poured for a variety of injuries. Bepo laying still on the ground after defending Law.

The blue, blue sky as Law himself had collapsed. He had done what he needed to do, and had wondered if Strawhat-ya could finish the job.

It would break the back of the World Government if he did. Which was what Law had wanted.

He had blinked up at the sky, smirking, and then it was no longer that brilliant blue. It was cloudy, cold, and Law ached in a way he hadn’t in over a decade.

In his hand was a tube. A Marine message tube, held in fingers that were still stained white with Amber Lead Syndrome.

This had to be a dying dream. A dream where he would get to see Cora-san one last time, to say a proper goodbye. Where he might even be able to lay down beside the man and go to sleep for good.

Or, maybe, to dream of them both living.

He had given this tube to Vergo the first time, and that had lead directly to Cora-san’s death. The man had beaten them both so bad that there had never been a chance to escape before Doflamingo showed up.

If he gave it to another Marine, or even simply dropped it and claimed he had passed it on....

They could leave.

Law looked at the tube. Cora-san had trusted Law to pass this on. It was a warm feeling, knowing that the other man had been willing to abandon everything he knew in order to take care of Law. All it would take to save him was taking a sideways view on this request. He could take it to another Marine, but he wasn’t sure if they’d let him go without following him back to Cora-san. And he couldn’t allow that. Any one of them might be a spy. Law was sure Vergo wasn’t the only one.

In the end, the choice was simple. He left the tube where one of the other Marines might find it, then he hurried back to Cora-san. The older man smiled seeing Law come back, and Law couldn’t help but smile back.

He loved Cora-san, and would do everything in his power to make sure the man survived. That was his new goal in life.

Law didn’t know if this was the best sort of dying dream, or if it was real. They had been messing with unknown powers at the end. Either way, he was going to live as best he could with Cora-san.

They had the entire world ahead of them now.


	2. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace gets a second chance. Really, -really- short chapter.

Ace had a second chance. He could live. He just had to make a different choice than before.

Ace didn’t. Once again, he flung himself between his brother and a fist of magma. He couldn’t imagine otherwise.

Some choices couldn’t be changed. Never.

Ace would always choose his brother. Always.


End file.
